Sapphire's Story
by PrincessSarah13
Summary: Sapphire was a normal teenager. At the age of 18 in 1851 she was turned into a Vampire by her ex. it's a better story then it sounds i promise. :  It's not in old English sorry about that. Please R&R&S   It's my own little story. :
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. I decided to write a story about my character. It's from the first time she got turned. A lemon scene next ch, so mature content warning! Please stop reading if you don't want to read mature content or be scared for life. Sorry if it's not in old English. Don't know how to write that. Sorry. **

**February/13/1851 **

I woke up with a smile on my face. It was finally my eighteenth birthday. I got out of bed and started brushing my long light brown hair. I walked over to my wardrobe. I picked out a purple dress with beautiful black swirls around it. My maid Hannah; knocked and came in. She set down a bowl with warm water and a cloth. I washed up.

"Come here" Hannah says. I go over to her and put my arms up. She slips on my under dress. I put my arms out. She grabs my corset and puts it on.

"Happy Birthday my dear" Hannah says as she ties the laces up in the back.

"Thank You Hannah" I say with a smile.

"Arms up" she says. I put my arms up. She slips my purple dress on. I go stand in front of the mirror. I do a twirl. I look beautiful, my hairs down just past my waist. We walk down stairs. Hannah gives me my breakfast; I eat it up right away. I go look for mother after that.

"Mother?" I call into the seating room. I don't get a reply. I go into the library to read for a while till mother comes looking for me. I walk in and greeted with a thousand books just waiting for me to read them. I grab Romeo and Juliet and sit down. I start reading.

**1 hour later**

"Miss, tea is ready" I look up to see Hannah standing in the door way.

"Yes thank you" I put down my book and follow Hannah. We go into the sun room. I sit down and drink some tea. My mother sits down next to me.

"Hello mother" I smile at her.

"Hello darling. Isn't it an lovely afternoon?" she asks. "Yes mother it is" I smile. I smell all the roses in the front yard.

"So darling I was thinking that later today we can go into town and get you a cake from the bakery. We can pick out a new dress. What do you think of that?" she smiles at me.

"Sounds lovely" I smile back. We finish our tea and head out to town.

We arrive at the dress store. I get out of our carriage and walk in. We look at the dresses when I spot a black dress with sparkles. I go over to it and tell the owner I would like this one. We try it on and it fits perfectly. I grin and say "we'll take it". My mother nods and go to pay for it. As I get out of the dress, I see a figure out of the corner of my eye. I look over and no one is there. How odd I think to myself. I get back in my dress and go into the front with my mother. We walk over to the bakery which is next door. We shows us this chocolate cake and we take it.

Once we get outside I see a person that I really did not want to see. Cam was waiting by our carriage. He smiles when he see's me.

"Sapphire, it's been a long time. How are you?" he says with a smile. "and , how are you?" he bows to both of us. I roll my eyes when he's bowed so he can't see.

"I'm doing great. Thank you" my mother replys with a huge smile.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking. How are you?" I ask with a smile.

He laughs. "I'm doing amazing but only because I get to see your smile" he grins. I blush trying to hide it with my hair. I just smile at him through my hair.

"well we must be going right mother?" I ask so we can get out of here.

"yes we should. Cam you should come to Sapphire's party tonight" she says with a smile. My eyes widen as she invites him. I get in the carriage.

" I'll be there. Thank you" he bows and closes the door after he helps my mother get in. the whole ride home is silent. I couldn't believe my mother could do something so horrible.

When we got home, I ran straight up to my room. I jumped on my bed and started crying. He was back and there was nothing I could do about it. My mother came in a few times and tried to talk to me but I didn't listen. I just laid there crying. My window got really dark, I knew it was nighttime already. A dark figure appeared, it came toward my bed. It went into the light and I realized that it was….

**MWHAHAHAHA!  
>yes I really am gonna leave this on a cliff hanger. It's taken me like 2 weeks just to right this. :P I hate being busy. So school starts in 2 weeks :o it's so sad.. anyway.. I'm gonna try to get ch2 down before school starts if I don't Weekends is when I will right and mostly update. Sorry for all the late updates in the future! Subscribe! Thanks! <strong>

**Princess Sarah**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating lately. School is in a day. I'm going to try and finish this by tonight so I hope I do : ) **

Cam came into the light with an evil smile on his face. He covered my hand so I didn't scream.

"Shh. You're okay." Cam sat down on the bed. I relax, knowing it's just Cam, the Cam that loved me and used to write to me.

"Sapphire, do you want to be together forever?" he asks in a quite voice. I close my eyes and think about all the good times we had together. I wanted him to be my future. I wanted to be with him forever. I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"Yes I want to be with you for forever." I smiled. He smiled back.

"Alright then. Come with me." He stands up and goes over to the window and holds out his hand. I take it and we climb down the ladder. We run into the woods making sure no one would see us as we traveled back to his house. We arrive and it's not the same house he grew up in.

"Where are we?" I ask in a whisper.

"This is my place. I got my own place so I wouldn't have to be living with my parents." He smiles.

"Oh it's pretty" I smile back. We walk inside and I feel a deep fear of the place itself, like the house is evil or something inside it is. We go up stairs and go into a room w a beautiful, huge bed in it. He lies down and pulls me on top of him. He kisses me but the kiss has something behind it, a meaning that I don't understand but I kiss him back anyway. **(I'm so sorry if this sex scene is a little modern. I don't really know how to write this in the old days so forgive me! Please! You can also just skip this if you want to or continue reading... Anyway. lemon warning!) **He stands me up and slips my night gown off exposing every single piece of me. I look down, embarrassed.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about Saph." He says kissing me. He takes off his shirt and pants too. "Lay down Sapphire and I'll give you the best time you've ever had in your entire life." He says leading back down to the bed. I lay down and he gets on top of me. He looks paler then before in the moonlight. He spreads my legs open and I feel these over whelming pleasure in me. I moan and close my mouth tight, my eyes wide open. _Where did that come from? _I ask myself. I moan again and again. Cam goes faster and then suddenly there's a pain "OW" I scream but I moan scream. He goes faster and faster, I keep moaning and moaning. I felt sleepy after he lay down next to me. He gets up and stands next to the bed. He picks me up in his arms and goes down stairs. I fall asleep and when I wake up, I'm strapped down to a metal table naked. Cam is standing over a bowl of something dark.

"Cam, what are you doing?" I ask in a whisper. He looks over surprised I was up.

"Sh. It's okay, everything will be okay." He smiles. I smile back and lay my head back down, closing my eyes.

I wake up to a stabbing pain over my chest by my heart. I scream, startled by the pain. Cam looks at me.

"Dammit you woke up. I'm sorry sapphire, but you said you wanted to be together for forever." He says. I realize he was the one cutting me.

"CAM! What are you doing!" I yell at him. I scream, pain ripping through me. I look down and see blood gushing out of my chest. Cam puts his hand through the hole. He yanks his hand back and…..

**EXCITING! I wonder what he ranked out of her chest. (It was on the left side of her chest too *hint hint*) I hope you guys liked it : ) **

**Bye! Chapter 3 will be up (hopefully NO promises) next Sunday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay for chapter 3! :D anyway, this is going to be chapter three. I'm not going to do like a Cam pov bc I just want this story in Sapphire's view.. Well I hope you guys enjoy. **

I woke up with a huge headache and burning thirst in my throat.

"Cam." I squeaked. I could barley talk, oh this was not good. I try and get up but fall back on the table making a huge banging noise. Cam rushes down with a glass of red liquid.

"Here, drink this." He hands me the glass. I drink it all, I feel so much better.

"Thank you." My voice sounds like, I can't even explain it. It was the most beautiful sound ever.

"Cam, I need to wash up. Where is a bathroom? And I need a brush for my hair." I smile, loving how my voice sounds. Cam grabs my hand and leads me to a bathroom.

"There are clothes and brushes in there." He smiles and shuts the door. I grab the brush on the table and start brushing my hair. I look up into the mirror and see that my hair turned purple. I stand there staring at my hair, not believing my eyes. I shut my eyes and reopened them five times. My eyes are also a brighter green then they were before. I change fast and run downstairs, before I even know it I almost run into Cam. I stop amazed that I ran down here so fast.

"Cam! My hair is purple! What happened?" I basically scream at him. He smiles.

"Oh sapphire, I changed you into a Vampire. Last night, you will forever be mine." I feel fuzzy in the brain and believe it at once.

"oh, okay then." I skip over to the couch and sit down. He sits down next to me. He explains everything.

"Do I have to drink human blood?" I ask numbly.

"no you can drink animal blood, it's your choice. I drink human blood." He shrugs, putting his arm around me. I cuddle in. I fall asleep in Cam's arms.

**Next Day (vampires sleep a lot the first two days) **

I wake up on the couch with no Cam besides me. I decide to walk around. I walk around and find a big door with a book sign on it. I go in and walk toward a table with journals on it. I open one of the journals and reread it. I couldn't believe my eyes. I run back the way I came. I go straight for the doors that lead outside. I push them open and make a run for it. I realize soon after I've been running that it was night out and I had no clue where I was suppose to go. I stop and hide, thinking of where I could go. I lie down and fell asleep. I hear foot steps coming toward me and I jump to my feet, peering around me. I see Cam coming toward me from the way I was going. I hide behind the tree. I know if he sees me he will kill me, just like in his book he said he would if I ever left. He must have heard me or something because he looks directly at were I was hiding. I run to my right as he looks toward the left. I hear him coming after me.

"SAPPHIRE!" he screams for me. "STOP!" he runs. I run faster.

"SAPPHIRE IF YOU DON'T STOP I'LL KILL YOUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS AND MAKE YOU WISH YOU NEVER HAD LEFT THE HOUSE!" he screams. I almost stop but keep going. He stops after a while and goes the other direction. I run and run and run. I stop after what feels like forever. I lie down and fall asleep. I wake up a couple hours later, its morning so I know I was out for a while. I run toward town thinking that's my safest bet. I run into someone on the sidewalk.

"oh, I'm so sorry." I say keeping balance.

"oh, I'm so sorry also. Sapphire?" the person hugs me. I realize its diamond and hug back.

"hi diamond" I smile.

"oh sapphire I'm so sorry about your parents dying, it must be really hard on you." Diamond smiles and hugs me again.

"my parents are what?" I fall to the ground.

"sapphire, didn't you know? I swear I thought you knew." She goes down on the ground with me. She hugs me as I cry and sob.

"Sapphire lets get you washed up, come on." We walk to her house and she gets me cleaned up and gives some clothes to change into. I feel thirsty and Diamond smells really good. We lay down and I get on top of her sniffing her neck. I bite her neck, not hearing her scream in pain or fear. I drink up all I can get, I feel her go lack and I stop, realizing I killed my best friend. I bite my own arm and make her drink some of it. She comes back to life as a vampire.

"Oh my, Diamond I'm so sorry!" I break down crying. Not wanting this life for her. The only relief I have is that I won't be alone now.

"Sapphire, what happened to me? I feel different." Shocked she sits there staring at herself. Her hair is a sparkly grayish whiteish color. She gets up to go look in the mirror. I hear her scream as she sees her hair.

"MY HAIR!" she screams, running back in the room. Only taking a second to come back, surprised at how fast she ran, she stopped being mad about her hair and goes to being shocked to how fast she ran. I roll my eyes at her.

"Diamond your hair is a diamond color!" I laugh at this, realizing how funny it is. Diamond glares at me, I laugh harder. I smile sheepishly when she glares harder.

"Diamond, I don't think we should stick around for your mom to see your hair like this. On the way to somewhere, I'll tell you everything that has happened in the past few days and why your hair is a diamond color." I smile and offer my hand as I climb out the window, to jump down. She climbs out grabbing my hand for her life. I don't feel scared or upset anymore just peace and happiness. I jump down and she jumps with me. We land on our feet. I start running toward the woods, when I notice Diamond isn't following.

"Diamond come on!" I yell at her. I go back to her yard and see she's being held by Cam. I glare.

"Let her go!" I growl at him.

"Well if you truly love her, you'll come with me like a good girl and not cause anymore trouble." He smiles evilly, knowing ill do it.

"Sapphire, don't do it! It's going to kill you and then me! Don't do it, I love you to much to see you get hurt!" Diamond is crying and I'm trying to decide between my best friend and my future. I finally make up my mind.

"Cam," I look up, scared of how this will turn out.

"I'll come with you, just don't hurt Diamond." I walk forward. Cam lets Diamond go and comes toward me.

"NO!" Diamond yells, she runs toward Cam but he pushes her away so hard that she flies back a couple feet. I ignore her, walking toward Cam making him think everything will go his way. He trys to grab my hand but he doesn't know that I made a stick on my that is like a knife. Instead I pretend to grab him in a hug, I plunge my stick through his chest right where his heart would be, with all my might. I run over to Diamond while Cam is shocked with what happened. I grab her and pull her up, making her run with me. We run fast and hard. It was at least 5 hours before we stopped in the middle of no where. I'm exhausted and scared Cam will show up any minute. I break down crying and so does Diamond. We hug each other and fall asleep in each others arms.

**AWW! Look how cute that is.. I wonder what will happen next. PLEASE review! LOV E YOU GUYS! THANKS FOR READING! CHAPTER UPDATES WILL BE MORE REGULAR! :D **

**Princess Sarah, your trusty Writer. Message me for questions or anything. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay for new chapter (: wooo! REVIEW AND READ! I love you guys. Alright ill get to the chapter. **

When we wake up in each others arms, we are relived that we are no where near Cam. I stand up and go look around, leaving Diamond by herself for a little bit. I come back w a deer and we eat.

"Diamond, we're going to have to go into the city to be farther away from Cam." I say sadly.

"NO! I'm not going to run, you can but I won't! I refuse!" She gets angry with me.

"Fine, but I'm leaving. I don't care if you stay and want to get yourself killed." I run getting as far away as I can. I bump into someone.

"Oh excuse me." I say backing away. It's a guy and GOD he is hot. I smile.

"Oh it's fine. I'm Daniel Potter. Are you okay? You seemed in a hurry." He smiles back.

"I'm Sapphire Redrose. Yes I am, just trying to get away from someone." I instantly know I can trust him.

"Come with me. I will help you, trust me." He smiles and holds out his hand. I grab his hand and we run toward somewhere. We arrive at this beautiful house. We walk in and he locks the door. I smile.

"What a beautiful home." I say in awe.

"Why thank you." He smiles and walks in. "There is a wash room upstairs and a bedroom also. If you would like to wash up and take a rest I will be down here, guarding you." He gestures to the stairs.

"Thank you, I think I will do that." I go up stairs, wash up and go to bed suddenly exhausted and for the first time in days I feel safe.

**2 Days Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I wake up to the smell of eggs and bacon. I smile and open my eyes seeing a tray next to my bed with a note on it.

"Dear Sapphire, I'm sorry I'm not here to make sure you have everything you need when you wake up but I had to leave in a rush. Your friend Diamond is down stairs. I hope that's okay. See you at 5 o'clock for dinner. You have also been sleeping for two days, I though I should tell you. – Daniel." I get up, not even thinking of eating anything and make my way down stairs slowly. I see Diamond sitting on the couch in a muddy dress and a sad expression on her face. That is surely not how I left her. Shocked at the state of her, I run downstairs and hug her. She screams frighten then she realizes it's me and hugs back.

"Oh Sapphire, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything I said back there. I should have listened to you." She starts crying and I hold her until the last of her tears are gone. By the time Diamond is done crying and has cleaned up, Daniel is back. He makes us some dinner and asks how our day was.

"We just sat around and cried together." I reply calmly. He smiles. "Well that's sad but I'm glad you got those feeling out." I nod agreeing. We finish our dinners in silence. I found it a bit awkward for there to be silence.

"Now I know it's sudden but I must have to ask you girls to hide in the attic tonight after I finish talking. A friend of my mine is coming over and I don't want him to see or hear you girls, do you understand me? He is a danger to me and you if he ever finds out that I have you girls here, living in this house." He looks both of us in the eye until we reply.

"Of course." I look him in the eye and Diamond replies the same. He leads us to the attic and tells us to keep quite again. The door doesn't shut so we have full view of downstairs. He stays hidden from the hole, peeking out though at the same time.

"Kade! How are you?" Daniel smiles, his charming smile. I look down at Kade seeing how cute he was and god was he hot. Tan skin, bright blue eyes, blonde of the blonde hair and super tall like Daniel. He also got some muscles on him. Me and Diamond smile at each other and look back down.

"Daniel, I'm doing fine, and you?" He asks, looking up like he heard something, we freak and hid back. We peek over and he's looking down again. "Daniel, you might want to get a door for your attic whole or something, you can see everything up there." He grins at him and then sits right smack down in the middle of the floor right under the attic door and us. We look at each other, nervous.

"Oh Kade, you have the weirdest thing's to say." Daniel smiles, and then looks up at us with worried eyes.

"Now Daniel, I can tell you're keeping secrets. Tell me who or what is up in that attic. I can them from a mile away, their blood smiles like sugar and cherries but the other one is more unique, sugar, honey and lavender mm what a wonderful smell." He looks up at us again and I think for sure he spotted us.

"Well I, umm" Daniel has no clue what to say oh no. "Fine Kade, they are two young girls. Now we are going to leave them alone when they come down and I swear if you tell father I will murder you in your sleep." Daniel threatens at a whisper but I can still hear him, I don't think he knows I'm a vampire.

"Now why would I harm human girls or even turn them into father?" Kade asks all innocent. Daniel glares at but then come up to get us down. I and Diamond stand there not knowing if we should leave or would that be rude of us. I know Diamond will follow me if I go upstairs but both of us haven't made a move yet.

"Well hello ladies." He smiles a smile that seems evil in one but in another way friendly. "What are your names?" he asks.

"I'm Sapphire and this is Diamond." I smile back and so does Diamond, I can tell Diamond is way too nervous to talk.

"Well Sapphire and Diamond how would you like to join me in some fun activities?" He asks standing up and moving toward us. I move back, not trusting completely.

"Kade, No." Daniel stares and steps in front of me but not Diamond.

"Oh come on Daniel it'll be fun! And you know this." Kade smiles and winks at me. I blush and hide behind Daniel more.

"What kind of fun are you talking about?" Diamond flirts. I roll my eyes at her, not believing she doesn't that he means sex.

"Diamond, we're not going to play those games with him." I hiss at her.

Kade walks up to Diamond and puts his arm around her. I hiss and bare my fangs out at him.

"Get away from her." I warn. Diamond jumps and stares at me.

"Sapphire, your eyes are completely red." I smile at her but look back at Kade quickly.

"Well look at that, we have a vampire on our hands. We'll have a lot of fun with this won't we Daniel." Kade grabs me in such a fast speed that I don't even notice it. He crushes his lips to mine. Daniel pushes him off of me.

"Kade not this one, she's mine." He growls and kisses me. I kiss back, feeling like I'm melting into Daniel. Loving this feeling, I put my arms around his neck and hold on tight.

That wasn't the only thing that felt warm and yummy that night. We finally all gave into Kade and played a couple of fun games with him. I lay awake that night, smiling and loving how I felt. Hopefully tomorrow will be just as good.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke to find the spot next to me on the bed was empty. I look around for a note. There was no note, I get up, hoping Daniel was making us breakfast. I walk down stairs and see a trail of blood. I follow the trail. It leads me into the living room. I open the door and look in, Kade standing over Diamond, who is laying limb on the floor. I suck in a breathe, and scream. Kade looks up right before the door slams closed, and I make a break for it. I can hear pounding feet following me. I run into something slippery and land on something hard and cold. I look down and scream, standing up and backing away. Kade grabs hold of me.

"Don't scream and I won't make you suffer." I make no move, he loosens his hand and I slip out n run for the back door.

"DAMMIT SAPPHIRE! Get back here!" I keep running and running. It seems like forever until I don't hear feet behind me, but even then I keep running. I fall down suddenly exhausted and heart broken. I lie down on the dirty floor and close my eyes. Letting the tears fall, I go to sleep.

I wake up in the woods. It was real, why does this always happen to me. I hear yelling in the distance and I stand up and run for it, not even wanting to see if it's Kade trying to get me or something else. I run and run, I see a sign that says free bed and breakfast for one night. I walk to it, glad to finally see a normal looking house, not ugly but not beautiful. I walk in and go up the old lady.

"Excuse me ma'am I was wondering if…" I get cut off by her

"You will star at 6am tomorrow and you will run the desk out here. It pays well but you can't quit till 1949. Have a fun life, little vampire." Mortified I go into the room she gives me a key to and lay down.

**1950 in Hawaii**

I run on the beach glad to finally get out of the stuffy hotel and be somewhere with an ocean. I run into the ocean and swim around for a little bit. I go out far. I bump into someone as I go backwards.

"Oh excuse me." I say turning around. Memories flash before my eyes as I see Daniel looking straight into my eyes.

"Its okay miss, I'm sure you didn't mean it. Do I know you?" he asks confusion clouding his eyes. 

"I don't know, do I know you?" I ask looking as confused as him.

"My name is Daniel Potter if that helps at all." He obviously doesn't remember me at all. I look down.

"My name is Sapphire Redrose." I smile. "I used to know you, from a while back, I can't believe how young you look. I start tearing up.

"Sapphire," he hugs me and holds on for dear life. I smile and bury my face in his chest. Letting all the emotions I've had bottled up for centuries out. I feel him lift up my face, kissing me deeply. I smile, hoping this isn't a dream. We swim around and catch up. Daniel is annoyed with Satan. I just found out that Daniel is a demon and so was Kade. I just stare at him, not believing a word he says. I shake my head but decide to believe him, I mean I'm a vampire what's the difference. We finally get out of the ocean.

"Sapphire, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" He smiles, already knowing my answer.

"Of course, I would love too." I smile back, give him a hug and run up to my room to get ready. I pull out my sexy dress and do my hair. I'm smiling the whole time. Once I get into the lobby, I see him instantly. I walk over like gravity is pulling me. We hold hands as we walk to the diner across the street. I laugh, I feel like I'm in heaven.

"Sapphire, what would you like?" I look over the menu one more time and decide on Shrimp and Steak entrée.

"Shrimp and Steak entrée, thank you." I smile and hand over my menu to the waiter. The waiter smiles back at me, a hint of flirt in his eyes. I notice and flirt with my eyes back. Daniel coughs.

"I would like the same and two raspberry margaritas." He hands over his menu without a second glance. I giggle.

"Well someone got pretty jealous." I wink at Daniel. He laughs.

"Of course not! I did not get jealous!" He rolls his eyes at me. I roll my eyes back, smiling like an idiot. Daniel laughs.

"I love it when you smile." He grins, looking straight into my eyes. I giggle. "I love it when you say things like that." I smile. I finally feel happy for once in my life. It feels like the first night we had it all to ourselves, the night everything went wrong. I look down, feeling the memories of that night and the next day pile onto me.

"Here are your margaritas." He sets them down. He smiles at me and leaves. Daniel glares and I sigh.

"Boys are such work, why do we even have them?" I ask, mostly to myself, somewhat to Daniel. He laughs.

"Darling if I knew the answer to that, do you think I would be sitting here?" He laughs. I take that a little offensive.

"What do you mean by that? Would you rather be with another girl right now? Is there somewhere more important that you need to be?" I glow with angrier. I sip some of my margarita and calm down.

"Sapphire, I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it. I was just joking. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, but here with you." He looks lovingly into my eyes. My eyes tear up a bit.

"Daniel, if you ever leave me, I will never forgive you." I wipe away my tears, slide back my chair and leave to my room. I can't believe I did that. I lay awake on my bed, crying my eyes out. I finally cry myself to sleep. I wake up to breakfast next to the bed and a note with a rose. I open the note first.

_Dear Sapphire, I'm very sorry about last night. I didn't mean anything by what I said. Life hasn't been fair to you, I know this. Kade is gone. I'm sorry he did that to you, I'm sorry I did that to you. I hope you forgive me and let me make it up to you. Whenever you wake up and see this, come down to the beach. I'll be waiting until you come. I'll wait for weeks if it takes that. I love you more than you can imagine. Have a safe trip. Please come. _

_Daniel, your true love._

I smile at myself. I eat breakfast and get ready to go down to the beach. I put on my bikini, makeup and straighten my hair. I put on a cover up dress. As I was down the walkway I realize how much I love Daniel. Even if Daniel isn't here with me forever, I will always love him. I see Daniel, I break out into a run and jump on his back. Daniel freaks but sees me kiss his cheek. He relaxes.

"I didn't think you'd come." He smiles slinging me in front of him. I smile and kiss him.

"How could I let my true love get away from that easy?" Daniel looks guiltily away.

"Daniel what's wrong?" I ask him, concerned.

"I wish I didn't have this burning in my pocket or I'd do this a little more romantic." He laughs and gets down on one knee. He pulls out a box. I grin, he opens the box and this HUGE diamond, gold banded ring is in there. My mouth drops open. He grabs the ring out.

"Sapphire, will you marry?" He asks, very serious.

"Yes, of course!" He slides the ring onto my finger and I jump on him, hugging him. He hugs me back. He picks me up bridal style and carries me over to a chair. I giggle and seal my lips to his. He pulls away, breathing in air. I feel like I can't get close enough. I kiss him again and we do that until the sunsets.

I wake up in Daniels arms. I look at the clock and its only 6am. I go back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**1 Week Later**

I wake up to find, an empty bed. I get up and walk out. Daniel is getting his bag from the closet.

"You okay Daniel?" I ask.

"Sapphire, uh I'm umm just…" He pauses, not knowing what to say.

"Daniel are you leaving?" I panic.

"No Sapphire. I just got called in to work. I have to go. I'm so sorry." He comes toward me. I back up.

"That's leaving me!" I angrily joke.

"NO I'M NOT!" Daniel gets really angry with me. His wings open, I've never seen them before. I back up scared how angry Daniel is getting.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD THINK I'M LEAVING YOU! I WILL COME BACK EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!" he grabs me, shaking me. I suck in a breath.

"Daniel, I won't be here, you'll to come find me and until you're ready for a relationship were I come first then come find me but until then, well I'm not your fiancée." I smile sadly. I kiss him; grab my bag of stuff I never unpacked. Go grab everything else and leave, running down the hall crying. I get to the elevator, turning around I see Daniel in the doorway of our room. I look down, get into the elevator and press the button for the lobby. I see Daniel running toward me, he barley gets here when the elevator door shuts and I go down. When I get down stairs, I see a bus leaving for the airport. Before I can change my mind I make a run for the bus. I jump on and sit in the back. I stare out the window. I have no clue where to go. I decide on California, its save and I can meet some movie stars. I buy a ticket and get in the line. He'll come back, I know it. I sigh, what is wrong with me?

**1955 Hollywood, CA **

I walk my dog down the street, I see a person acting suspicious. I go up to them.

"Hello, is everything okay?" I asked concerned. The person looks up; I realize in that moment that it's Marilyn Monroe. I gap at her.

"Excuse me, but are you Marilyn Monroe?" I ask shocked. She nods and pulls me aside.

"Let me guess you're Sapphire Redrose?" She smiles at me, my heart drops.

"Yes, how do you know me?" I ask smiling.

"Someone told me that I could use a best friend and you are the person for having a best friend." She laughs, her laughs sounds like bells and its so beautiful I can't help but smile.

"Well yes I am a really good best friend. Am I your new best friend?" I ask, careful to watch around us, making sure no journalist are around.

"I would love that!" she jumps up and hugs me. We run to her car, after dropping my dog off at my house. She drives back to her place.

"Follow me." She whispers. We silently go into her bedroom, no one noticing us. I smile.

"I love your bedroom, it's just so beautiful." I lay down on her bed. Her beds feels like a cloud. She lies next to me.

"Can I tell you something?" she asks.

"Of course, I am your best friend." I smile.

"I want to kill myself. Is that a bad thing?" she seems concerned but relieved to have told someone.

"Well it is a bad thing but at the same time, it might be just stress. I'll never let anything happen to you while I'm your best friend. I promise." I smile and hug her. She hugs me back.

"Thank you, no ones ever said that to me before." I grin. I feel something tingle inside me. I knew everything would be fine, she would never die, not like Diamond. I promised her.

**1962 August, 4 **

Me and Mar are getting ready to go to a party when she kisses me.

"MAR!" I giggle. "I'm getting ready can you wait until tonight." She pouts.

"Fine Saphy." She giggles. I told her my whole life story so she knows not to call me Saph. I roll my eyes at her. I get everything ready and perfect. I help her get everything perfect on her. I kiss her this time. I've been in love with her since 1955, the day I promised nothing will ever happen to her. We go downstairs. I grab our purses and meet her out in the limo.

"Mar here is your purse, the one you always seem to forget." I look annoyed at her. She rolls her eyes and takes a sip of her cocktail she has in her hand.

"Marilyn Monroe! I told you months ago to stop drinking! You're going to kill yourself!" I angrily yell at her. She has been drinking non-stop but she does seem happier then the first time I met her. We arrive and a stranger with white hair opens our door.

"Thank you." I look suspiciously at him. "Mar come on, we have to get inside." I grab her arm.

"Allow me to escort you young ladies in." He says.

"Oh there's no need sir. We're alright by our selves. Thank you though." I calmly get mar away from the strange man. I swear he had red eyes. I look behind me, he smiles and turns around. I look ahead again. Me and Mar start dancing.

"Can I have a dance?" a man asks. I look up to see it's the guy from the front.

"With me or Marilyn?" I ask with a smile.

"With you first than Marilyn?" he smiles and holds out his hand. I grab it and drift away from her. We dance for a while.

"So you're a demon? Anything else I should know about? Are you going to hurt Marilyn?" I whisper.

Shocked he didn't say anything at first. "My name is Layton and yes I am a demon. I don't make any promises." He looks down at me.

"I can't let you near her if you can't make the promise to not harm her. I am her body guard, and if you let anything happen, I will kill you and I'm not just saying that." I let my fangs down and smile showing them. He looks taken back.

"A vampire never met one in person before." He looks around as the song ends.

"Well it's your friends turn now." He winks and goes toward Marilyn. He stops and says "what's your name?"

"My name is Sapphire and that's all you need to know." I follow him and watch them from a distant. I look away for a second and their gone. I freak and look around. I see a flash of white hair toward the back door. I run over there and open the door. No one is out there. I go over to the limo and look in, no one. I know something was up with that guy. I look around freaking out. I go back in and look for Marilyn again. I see her leaning against the bar, looking for me.

"Marilyn where did you go? I was looking for you. I saw you dancing and then you were gone. You freaked me out." I say breathing heavy.

"I went to the bathroom, I'm sorry I scared you. Are you okay?" She asks concerned.

"No I'm not okay. I felt like I lost you, not like the feeling you lost someone but like you died. It really freaked me out." I'm still breathing heavy. I shake my head to keep me from crying. I take a deep breath and we go out and dance. We have a fun night. Layton not showing his face again.


	7. Chapter 7

He looked at the tall bottle, letting a small smile crack on his face. He knew that the wine bottle's label was false and that this wasn't pure red wine from the hills of California. She had poisoned this wine herself; foolishly thinking she would kill him. Funny enough, he found the stuff absolutely delicious.

Marilyn was still in bed, a peaceful Hollywood starlet with too much money that had been all up all night, having sex with a silver haired demon. She was too enveloped in him to remember that Sapphire should have come home with her, not that she would have wanted her. Layton was just so much… She wanted him for herself.

She stirred in her sleep as her phone rang, blindly reaching over and answering it in tired slurs. She didn't notice that Layton had come back into the room, two glasses of wine in his hands. He sat on the edge of her large bed and pressed the hook on the corded phone to hang up, the blonde putting the phone back and looking at him curiously.

He offered her a glass. "I know you told me to try that other stuff, but I stumbled on this. I took a sip already and it's pretty good."

She took the glass, keeping her eyes downcast. Her whole body felt sore and there was blood on the sheets. Layton had hurt her more than anyone else ever had, and she began to think that she wouldn't fully heal. Her body would be covered in scars…

Layton downed his glass in one gulp before he stood, grabbing up his dark clothes and getting dressed. "I have to go meet a friend. I'll see you around?"

She nodded. "I'll be here…"

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her, standing beside the bed. "You're sure I can have those pictures?"

She smiled back. "Of course." She raised the glass to her lips and took a small sip, swallowing as Layton leaned forward to put his lips at her.

"You're fucking dead, Marilyn."

Her eyes went wide in confusion as she felt her hair pushed back and those sharp, serrated teeth breaking her skin to let out blood into his eager mouth. "L-Layton," she whimpered, dropping the wine and grabbing his shoulders to push him off. "Stop!"

He was too strong for her, finishing up his drink and licking the wound shut. He caught her as she fell and watched in hunger as her body seemed to dim, a smoky white substance slowly evaporating off of her.

The ceiling suddenly caved in, an angel making a crash landing. The small woman wildly spun around to see the demon grabbing the wisps of the celebrity's soul, anger flashing through her.

"You killed her! You can't touch her!" she shrieked, horrified at the fact that she was too late.

Layton grinned, standing up with a glowing white ball in his hand. "She tried to kill me, and I just used it against her."

"You killed her!" She darted forward, but the demon easily sidestepped.

"Ya know, you really need to fix those loopholes," he said thoughtfully before tilting his head back and swallowing the soul in one bite. He smacked his lips together after he swallowed, his wings suddenly exploding out of his back and reducing his shirt to tatters. "Tasty."

Furious, the angel darted forward to kill him. Layton had taken flight, however, and had already disappeared with his speed.

I wake to some guy sleeping next to me. Looking disgusted, I got dressed. I forgot to call Marilyn last night to tell her I wasn't coming home. I call her phone, she doesn't pick up. I jump in the dudes car and drive to her house. I get this awful feeling once I get close to the house. I see police men and an ambulance in the drive way. I stop the car, jump out and run to the house.

"What happened?" I ask, looking at the cop. My eyes go big as they carry someone out.

"Ma'am please step away from the area." The cop says, pulling me out of my daze.

"Not until you tell me who died," my tone turning deathly.

"Marilyn Monroe died last night. Are you a friend or a relative?" he asks, sounding scared.

"I'm her best friend and body guard. GOD DAMN IT! I knew I shouldn't have left her a lone last night. I should have gone home with her." I break down crying. I couldn't believe it, it's all my fault. If I had gone home and told her how much I love her and not let her out of my sight, she would be alive right now. I head over to the ambulance and climb in. No one is in there so I open her bag and see the huge bite mark on her arm and all her scars and blood marks. I close it back up, hop off the truck and drive. I know who did it now, it was Layton. I remember her giving me his phone number and address.  
>I drive to the house first.<p>

I get out and knock on the door. Some guy answers and I smile.

"Hi, I was wondering if Layton is here. I need to talk to him right away." I keep smiling.

"Yep, Layton's here. I'll go get him for you, wait outside though." He smiles back and closes the door. I stand outside and pace, I can't believe his there, oh is he dead. Layton opens the door and comes out.

"Who are you?" he asks narrowing his eyes at me.

"Oh now come on, you must remember me somehow. I'm sapphire. Marilyn's best friend and body guard." I pretend to smile.

"Oh you, what do you want." He grins.

"This." I punch him right in the jar so hard it hurts my hand a little.

"What the fuck was that for?" he's breathing hard.

"For fucking killing my best friend, jackass." I punch him again; I take out my gold knife and lunge for him. Layton side steps me.

"Dumb ass bitch, you messed with the wrong person." He growls.

"Really because I think you're messing with the wrong bitch, because I don't fucking take shit. Especially when my best friend is killed by the jackass who fucked her over!" I scream and leap on him. I stab him in the chest. He screams and flings me off him; I land a good 5 feet away. I scraped myself, holding on to my knife for dear life. My arm stars to burn. I get back on my feet. I run and jump on him, pinning him down.

"I really expected more out of you demons. What a waste of time, but you are going to be marked now and it will haunt you for the rest of your life." I smile and lean down. I mark a S under his.

"Now we will never see each other, I hop you fucking go to heaven you jackass." I run away bursting out crying. I jump in my car and drive. I drive for miles and miles, not knowing where I'm going or caring just wanting to die.

"Please don't let Marilyn be down in hell, please don't." I cry as I drive.

**Well Layton is a JACKASS! Isn't he? Yes he is. Anyway. The first page belongs to DarkAngelle. (: my friend, thank you for helping right that. I didn't want to kill Marilyn but I had too ): and also DarkAngelle is writing a story and it has Layton in it and another character. (: go read that if you wanna. 3 love you guys R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**2002 Oxford, Michigan**

I laugh, "Jacob, oh my god." I'm grinning like an idiot. Jacob, my boyfriend, kisses me. I kiss back, I hear guys whoop and girls giggle. I pull back blushing. I take a drink of my beer. I roll my eyes at everyone. I loved how the wolf pack accepted me even though I'm a vampire.

"Sapphire, there's a package for you." Kyle says, he's the back leader. I get up and go get it. The delivery girl hands me the package, it's tiny. I start opening up, I go slowly. It's a small purple and pink striped box. I open it carefully, inside is a note and a gold bracelet. Confused I open the note.

_Dear Sapphire, _

_I'm sorry I never tried to find you until now. I hope your doing well and haven't had any heart break yet. I've had plenty but we'll talk more about it when we meet up. Tomorrow under the old oak tree in the woods by Jacob's house, yes I know Jacob's your boyfriend and where he lives, don't freak out. I'll see you at midnight, please come alone. I don't want to cause any trouble if you don't want me around. Love you and always will.  
>From, D. <em>

I look at Jacob back to the letter.

"Saphy what does it say?" Jacob concerned asks.

"It says nothing, just some secret admirer. They want me to meet them under the old oak behind your house." I whisper, barley hearing my own voice. Who could this be? I can only think of Diamond but she's dead, so it's got to be Cam tricking me or Daniel. He had a D in his name.

"I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning." I walk slowly to the bedroom. I hear foot steps behind me. Once I get in the room, I turn around and my lips are crushed against Jake's. I smile and pull away, "Thank you Jake." He smiles and pulls me on to the bed; we lay there and just kiss. We hear everyone go to bed and that is when we have some real fun.

**Next Day, she gets to see who sent the letter yay!**

I wake up to a snoring Jacob and the smell of bacon. I go outside, making sure to put clothes on before I do, I see Isabella cooking.

"Izzy, do you need any help?" I ask with a smile, I smell the bacon being cooked in a pan or two.

"Yeah, no one else is up but that's because they all stayed up late. Of course I don't need that much sleep anyway." She laughs and I giggle. I roll my eyes and get the eggs out. Izzy was the only girl werewolf and of course she fell in love with another werewolf. We've become the best of friends in these past two years. I steal piece bacon and eat it before she can grab it. Jacob and Kyle get up and come out, both naked. We roll our eyes and burst out laughing. They smile and come up and kiss us, Jacob kisses me and Kyle kisses Izzy. They go put on clothes before anyone else gets up. We set up the table and put everything out. We give ourselves some before the boys get back. Everything was going perfect till the moment I felt something like throwing up. I run to the bathroom and puke my guts out.

"Babe are you okay?" Jacob asks running in, a look of shock goes on his face as he sees me puking.

"Sapphire, I thought vampire's couldn't ever get sick unless they were dying." He sits down next to me.

"They don't, I don't know what's happening and I'm to young to die by the way." I laugh at his thoughtfulness. He laughs too, concern still on his face. He helps me up and goes into our room and grabs a container.

"Here do this, I've heard of something like this before and just take it." He leaves me in the bathroom. I look down at a pregnancy test! What the fuck! Shocked I stare at it for a while. I finally take it. It says wait for 15 minutes before checking again. I keep waiting and waiting, finally 15 minutes come. It's….

I go out into the living room, everyone's out there now. Izzy runs up to me and I hand her the test. She smiles and hugs me.

"Sapphire's pregnant!" Everyone comes up and congratulates me, I barley hear anything. I'm in complete shock and so is Jacob. My own baby finally, I smile and go hug Jacob, kissing him full smack on the lips and everything. Me and Jacob talk on what to name it if it's a girl or boy.

**Midnight **

Go under the tree and look around. I see no one, I keep waiting. The clock hits midnight exactly and out comes Diamond. Shocked I stand still.

"Diamond? Is that really you?" I say on the verge of crying. She shakes her head, Diamond starts crying too. I burst into tears and hug her.

"Sapphire, I'm so sorry I never came and told you I was alive." I push her back.

"You mean you were alive this whole entire time? And you didn't even just send a letter saying that you were okay and we would see each other in the future?" I angrily step back.

"Yeah I was alive this whole entire time. I was scared that if Cam found out that I wrote something to you or anything that he would kill me. Sapphire he found and kept me, he never let me out of the house and barley let me eat. I was his sex toy and that's it. He's searching for me now and I need your help. I need a place to stay and I need my best friend back." She cries even harder.

"How can I trust you Diamond? Are you going to die again and fake it? What will happen if I let you back into my life? I'm pregnant and I can't have the stress of this on me right now!" I take a deep breath. "Why now? Why not earlier?" I look into her eyes, she looks lost, sad and in need of some love.

"Sapphire, you can trust me I promise. I never faked it, I just wasn't dead. I don't know, I promise I won't hurt you, if I die I'll make sure to come find you if I live and your not there." She sighs. "I just got away from him. I had to find you too, its taken months to find you." She's trying to hard not to cry. "Congratulations on being pregnant, I know you've always wanted a family." She silently cries, wishing I would just approve her apology and hug her already.

"Alright, I'll help you but if you do anything that I think is untruthful or wrong then you're out of here and I'm not saving your sorry ass again." I hug her for a long time before saying. "Welcome home Dy."

"Thanks Saphy." We cry, after what seems like hours we head in to the house. Me and Jacob came back early just so I could meet her. Jacob was watching television, waiting up for me. I told him to wait two hours before looking for me, if I didn't come back.

"Jake, I would like you to meet Diamond. She's my best friend from a long time ago." I smile, remembering myself that I've already told him the whole story.

"The one you thought was dead? The vampire?" he asks suspicious.

"Yes that one. Now be nice, please. Diamond this is my boyfriend Jacob and the father to my baby, he is also a werewolf." I smile and Diamond waves.

"It's nice to meet you and finally see a werewolf in person." She looks him up and down. I giggle and tell her to follow me. We arrive in front of the spear room. She settles down and falls asleep instantly. I smile and walk back out to Jake. He wraps his arms around me and kiss me passionately.

"Jake, she's staying with us for awhile. She's had it rough and I want her back in my life. She won't try anything I promise!" I cuddle up next to him as we sit down on the couch. I grab the remote and turn on some movie.

"Alright, if you trust her I will." He kisses my forehead. I fall asleep in his arms. Feeling like everything is finally normal even if we are all fairytale creatures.


	9. Chapter 9

**February/13/2003**

I'm being rushed to the hospital. After nine months of torture I'm finally going to have this child. I'm breathing hard and sweating, a vampire sweating who'd have known. Jacob, carrying me, runs through the doors and goes straight to the desk.

"My wife is having a baby right now." He says right away, making sure the nurse knows. She tells us to come this way and puts us in a room right away. I recognize the woman from some where.

"Thank you." Jacob sets me down and kisses my forehead. "Its okay babe, we'll get through this." He's hand is shaking.

"Oh honey. Don't be nervous, everything will be fine." I smile to reassure him. The doctor comes in puts my legs up in a leg holder thing.

"Alright Sapphire, you're going to start pushing on the count of three…. One… Two… Three… Push!" I push as hard as I can. I start screaming, Jacob faints and the baby comes out in an easy movement. I relax to only find the doctor scream. My baby was biting his finger. Jacob gets up and grabs the baby, running for the doors. I look around for my clothes, find them and make a break for the bathroom. Changing I walk outside and find the car gone. Great I have to walk. I start walking for the house. I stumble a little bit but pick myself up again. I trip this time rolling down a ditch and it's a BIG ditch. I scream, cover my face and fall in grass, leaves and sticks. I lay there exhausted. Please let Jacob find me.

**5 Hours Later**

I hear a bush rustle. I sit up and stare at it.

"Sapphire, are you there?" Jake is calling for me.

"Jake I'm over here!" I yell to him. He grabs and hugs me.

"Sweetie, I thought you would stay at the hospital so you could recover, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left without you." He keeps hugging me and saying sorry.

"It's okay. I know and stop saying sorry. It's annoying." I smile, he smiles back. He picks me up and carries me home. We're laughing when Diamond rushes up.

"Sapphire you're okay!" She hugs me, I hug her back.

"Yeah Diamond I'm fine." We laugh. Diamond leads me to the baby's room.

"Sapphire, I haven't named her yet but I thought her name could be..." I cut Jacob off "Her name is Juliet Amber Wolfe." I smile at her. She puts her arms up, wanting me to pick her up. I pick her up gently.

"Mommy," She says as she hugs me. I grin so huge, hugging her close to me. She looks like a one year old.

"How fast has she been growing per day?" I ask.

"Well she is physically a month old and mentally, but emotionally she is just a day old. Her emotions aren't like she is physically or mentally. Her emotions are her real age. Also she'll stop growing at age 18 if she doesn't turn into a werewolf." Jacob smiles and hugs us both.

"People are going to be interested in her Sapphire; people will come to take her away from us." I nod.

"We'll just have to hide her till she can handle herself. I will not risk her life for anything," I look straight into his eyes. He looks deep into mine.

"What does that mean?" Jacob asks concern rising up in his voice.

"Jacob one of us will have to hide her away. She will need to live with you. We have to make everyone believe I'm a terrible parent. I'm the one who can't know where she is. I have to be the one to not visit her a lot." I gulp, my eyes watering.

"Sapphire please don't tell me you're breaking up with me?" Jacob gets down on one knee. Diamond comes in but walks out again.

"Maybe we can just say that but really we aren't," I suggest, crying. Juliet with her shinning ebony black hair starts hugging me. She has Jacobs hair, my bright green eyes and my pale shiny skin. Her hair is curly and beautiful. Her eyelashes are very long and full. She is the most beautiful baby you have ever seen.

"Sapphire! I can't live without you! I'm don't want to raise our child by myself!" He grabs me, shaking me. Juliet starts to cry.

"Sh… Juliet its okay sweetie," I rock her back and forth. "Fine, but if something happens to her it's on you. We will leave and go in to Detroit. I will there and you will live in a ranch close to me. You will call Juliet, Mary and I will visit a lot and she will come to see me. We will tell everyone she is human and she will not let her secret out."

Jacob nods, and goes to pack. I pack up Juliet's things. I go into my room make sure everything is packed up for me too.

Jacob called his Aunt Mel and she said he could come up and stay for a bit. I bought a house in Detroit. We said our goodbyes at our cars. I took Juliet for a week and than Jacob took her for a week and so on.

**5 hours later (at house) **

I arrive at this house. It's huge, looks like a castle. I go up and unpack everything, all my furniture already in place. I lay down, feeling unsettled. Juliet is in bed and sleeping already. I go into the kitchen to bake some cookies for the next door neighbors. I walk around getting everything baked and cooked. It was 6am when I'm completely done.

I make breakfast, knowing that Juliet will be up soon. 7am exactly Juliet comes bounding down the stairs.

"Good morning sweet heart. Breakfasts on the table, just the way you like it" I smile as she starts to eat. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept good mommy." She says nothing after that. I clean up; Juliet goes to change for school. I drive her to school.

"Good bye honey, I'll see you in 5 hours," I give her a kiss and a hug. She hops out of the car and goes into the school. When I get home, I decide to give the neighbors the cookies. I knock on the door, hopefully seeing normal people. I bite my lip, waiting. A woman answers.

"'ello?" She opens the door and looks down at me a little bit. I realize how tall she is. A demon, great.

"Hi! I'm Sapphire, I just moved in next door. I brought some cookies." I smile big, making sure not to show my fangs.

"Come in," She says. "I'm Kolie." I hear two boys talking somewhere in the kitchen. She points to one of them, who looks normal for a demon.

"Tha' iz Mak." Mak looks up and nods. She points to the other one with sliver hair and a scar across his eye. "Tha' iz Layton."

Layton comes over, "Hey, do I know you?" I look closely at him. It's him, the one who killed Marilyn.

"I have to go now," I run out the door and down the street. It's him, him! I have a chance of fighting with him but do I really want to do that? Should I just forget about it? Jacob would be completely all in his face, if he was here. I sigh and go back home. I see Layton on my porch. I look annoyed.

"What do you want?" I ask on the verge of crying. He stands up and comes toward me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yayy! I'm finally writing Chapter 10! Woo! :D I hope everyone is excited. I am. Poor Layton MWAHAHAA XD**

As Layton comes toward me, I notice something's changed in him. The last time I saw him, he had hungry eyes. Something traumatic happened.

"Sapphire, it's been a long time." He smiles. I glare at him annoyed.

"Yes a very long time," I say through clench teeth. "How have you been?" He looks down.

"Good, you know. Moving around the USA," He looks down the street.

"I hope you know how I feel about what you did to Marilyn now that something has happened in your life," I say looking him in the eye. He looks straight at me.

"Yeah, I know how that feels and I'm sorry that I did that." I stare at him, "What did you say?"

"I said I'm Sorry!" He glares, shocked I smile.

"Apology accepted," I smile and hug him. It didn't end well, he pushed me back. Crossing his arms while I giggled.

"What time is it?" I ask panicked. He looks down at his watch, "three o'clock. Why?"

"I got to go pick up my daughter. See you later, bye!" I hop in my car and drive off before he can say anything.

"Mom! Where have you been? I've been stuck here for an hour," Juliet sticks out her tongue and hops in the back.

"I'm so sorry Juju. I met up with the neighbors and I lost track of time. You might like them, their nice people," I smile. When we get home I get Juju set up and then take her over to the neighbors to meet them.

"Hi Kolie, Layton this is Juliet or Juju as I call her," I smile and Juju waves. We talk for a little while but then it's time for Juliet to go do her homework. She gets all her homework done and crashes on the couch. I pick her up and take her upstairs to her bed.

I come back down and Jacob is there. "Jacob, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Sapphire, I really miss you and Juju I know it's only been a couple of days but I can't stand to be away from you for another minute. Sapphire, I don't care if we have to fight against whatever comes our way for Juju. Just please do not leave me." I start crying, getting super emotional.

"Jacob, this is so hard for me too. I wish we could be together but we can't. If people know she's special then she will be the prime person everyone is going to want to have. She's part werewolf and vampire. The neighbors are already asking about her. I can't risk it, either I take her for forever or you do." He looks up at me and comes in to hug me but I push him away.

"No Jacob, make up your mind now," I look him straight in the eye. He cries for a while then finally whispers "I'll take her and she'll be my little sister. I'll call her Mary, I won't even call her Juliet."

"Fine, I'll wipe the neighbors' memories. We can see each other, every once in a while but not a lot. If we do people will get suspicious," I smile sadly. I walk up to Jacob and hug for dear life. "Keep her safe, I will forever love you." Jacob nods and smiles.

"I too will love you forever, Sapphire." He kisses me and then goes gets Juliet or Mary as I should now call her. I hug and kiss her goodbye and wake to my room and burst out crying.

**2 days later**

I hear a knock on the door to my bedroom.

"Come in," I weakly call out. Kolie has been staying with and taking care of me. We have become the best of friends. We are rarely separated. Layton hasn't seen me since. He called to make sure I wouldn't do anything stupid and then left. Kolie said he was just visiting. I guess I should have never gotten my hopes up about him.

"Sapphire, there's someone named Daniel here to see you," She nods to someone in the hallway. Daniel comes in, my first sorta love.

"Daniel! What are you doing here?" I ask shocked.

"I came to see you Sapphire, I've missed you a great deal. I want to be with you forever," He smiles and walks forward but he doesn't get to close because Kolie keeps him far away.

"I don't think I can be in a relationship right now Daniel." Kolie grabs his arm and takes him out to the hall. She comes back and has me sit down.

"Sweetie I think he truly wants to be with you," She whispers so he doesn't hear.

"I can't handle being with him again. Remember what happened last time?" I ask sadly.

"Yes I guess you are right," she kisses my cheek and takes Daniel outside. She returns with a smile.

"Sapphire, I love you." I smile at her and pat the spot next to me for her to lie down. We lie down for a while and something magical starts to happen…..

**Yes this is chapter 10. Guess what will be in 11 :D SMUT! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Well I decided to write the next chapter, finally. Yay! (: anyway hope you enjoy. :P**

I woke up next to Kolie, smiling at me with joy in her eyes.

"What time is it?" I ask, not realizing what happened last night.

" 'bout 1 in the afternoon. You slept for a good 16 hours after we had sex," I remember and I start smiling like an idiot.

"Well yes that was fun." She laughs at me and stands up, her gorgeous body in front of me.

"God do you look sexy today," I wink at her. She winks back and goes to change.

"I'm going to go check on things at the house, I'll be back for a 6th round sometime today," she smiles and goes into the closet to get changed. She leaves with a kiss and I lay there thinking about what happened. I remember her lips circling around my pussy, dipping in and….. I hear a noise downstairs. I get up and grab my robe, wrapping it around me I run downstairs to find Daniel trying to sneak around. He heads for the stairs n I stay hidden, right when he gets to where I am I jump on him. He throws me into the wall, he sees me then helps me up.

"Sorry Sapphire, I didn't think you would freak out," He shrugs.

"YOU DON'T THINK YOU COULDN'T HAVE USED THE FRONT DOOR! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SOME ANGEL!" I yell at him, my face turning a deep red. Daniel flinches and trys to come toward me.

"You know Daniel, I don't want anything to do with you. I've given you two chances before, what makes you think I'll give you a third?" I ask suspiciously.

"Because you truly love me and you wouldn't want to be with anyone else?" he asks smiling his pride smile.

"NO! I'm in love with someone or was. Now I have true feeling for this other person and I don't love you like that right now. I still have to get over some things that have been happening lately. I don't mean to be a bitch right now but I have to make my own decisions on my own pace. I really like this one person right now and I feel like I could have a nice relationship with her. Marilyn was my true love, she died. I went to you and you became my love, maybe not a true love but you were one of my strongest loves. Then Jacob was my truest love ever, but it didn't work out. Now Kolie is a love well she's becoming one. If I go back with you I break hers and my heart. Find someone else right now, maybe in a couple of years," I smile.

"Fine go fuck that bitch of a demon. She will never be good enough for you, no one will but me. I promise you that," I slap him and he flies off. I break down crying, Kolie comes rushing toward me.

"Sapphire! What happened?" She looks panicked.

"Daniel came back and demanded more then asked me to come back to him. I told him I couldn't and he got all upset," I cry into her shoulder, hugging her.

"Oh Sapphire, you don't need him. No one does and you've got me. I'll be around for a long time I promise," she smiles and kisses my forehead. "I'll go make some smoothies and come back up okay, we can just relax and watch movies or do whatever you want to."

"Okay," I nod and she walks downstairs. I go change into some sexy lingerie and lay down in bed. Kolie comes back with some sexy lingerie too.

"Well hello there," I wink and get up and pull her toward the bed. I start kissing her long and slow. She moves her hand to massage my breasts. I grab her ass and push her on the bed, getting on top of her I kiss down her neck. I take off her lingerie and start sucking her breasts. Hearing her moun turns me on so I start rubbing my pussy. She gets on top of me and licking, sucking my breasts moving down my stomach to my pussy. Slowly she takes off my thong and starts licking my pussy nice and slow. I moan load, I come shortly after. She comes and sits on my face, I licking her until she comes, licking all her juices up. We kiss as we lay next to each other, hugging.

"Would you like to turn on a movie?" I ask with a smile. She kisses me and turns on our favorite movie.

I fall asleep in her arms, safe and warm.

**Next Day**

I wake up on Kolie, "Well hello there." Kolie smirks and rolls on top of me, kissing me.

"Mary is coming over today, Sapphire," I yawn and move to get up to find I'm still pinned underneath Kolie.

"You need to move for me to get up and get ready for her to come over here," she laughs and gets up. Me and Kolie go to the closet, me picking out skinny jeans and a tanktop, Kolie in shorts and shirt. She goes downstairs to make us breakfast. I hear a knock on the door when Kolie is done setting out the food.

"Mary! Hi, gosh have I missed you!" I smile and hug my daughter tight in my arms. "Jacob!" I hug him too. He goes tense, shocked.

"Hi, how are you?" He asks.

"Good, how are you?" I look at him suspiciously.

"Fine, who's that?" He nods toward Kolie.

"That is Kolie my…. My friend," I smile and she waves.

"Sapphire! Come eat breakfast with uss!" Mary yells at me, being 9 is the time of year. Just before prubty but just after the running around. She looks just like me when I was younger but she's tan like Jacob. She has bright green eyes like I have as a vampire and her hair has a purple streak in it, she has black hair like Jacobs.

"Alright I should go," Jacob brings me back to reality.

"Okay, bye!" I smile and walk him out. I go sit down for breakfast, I eat as I listen to Kolie talk to Mary like she was her own daughter. One day I will be with Jacob again, I will be I think to myself.

**Alrighty this is it for this chapter. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I didn't know how to end this story. I'm going to end it because I don't have any use for it anymore. My character was important to me, but her ending isn't fun.**

**Chapter 11**

**The End of It All**

I slide down the wall, crying. I had enough it was time for me to end myself. I grab the knife off the counter and plunge I through my heart; it was gold so I knew for sure I would be dead. I see my Rose coming through the door, yelling now. My eyes go wide, I swore she was dead, she couldn't be alive.

"Rose!" she disappears as I call out her name; maybe I'm in heaven where I can see my baby again. I can see Jacob, Juliet and Rose.

"Mommy?" I see little Juliet and Rose, holding hands, coming toward me.

"Juliet? Rose?" I ask them. They nod; I wrap my arms around them, hugging them tight.

"Sapphire," Jake smiles at me. I get up and run to kiss him; he was back in my life. Everything felt right, I regretted nothing.


End file.
